


Frozen Blood

by Temina



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temina/pseuds/Temina
Summary: "Anna tore her eyes from her sister's, glancing between her lips and the spot on her neck she had recently kissed, unsure which looked more appealing. Her head continued to buzz, and her throat burned faintly. She swallowed loudly, hoping to ease sensation, but only succeeding in making it worse. A gnawing emptiness made itself known in the pit of her stomach as she mentally traced the pale blue veins beneath Elsa's alabaster skin."Anna takes a trip to visit Elsa in the forest.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Last Road Trip

Despite her recently revealed heritage, Queen Anna of Arendelle knew next to nothing of Northuldran culture or folklore... Which isn't to say she wasn't trying.

She had been making an effort to go the forest as often as her busy royal schedule would allow, making up for the more and more infrequent visits of her sister Elsa to the castle. Their once-weekly family game nights turning to once-monthly, then once-every-few-months, and finally barely any at all.

Anna didn't blame her sister, though. She knew it was important for Elsa to experience her freedom at last, after years locked away in fear and self-loathing. She was finally able to be herself, with no need to hide her powers or play a part she never truly felt qualified to play. Though it was hard on Anna, she continued to support her sister, even at the expense of seeing her in any regular fashion.

With an afternoon finally clear of queenly duties, Anna jumped on the opportunity to set out and reconnect with Elsa and the rest of the Northuldrans that resided within the enchanted forest. Perhaps a bit selfishly, she left the castle on her own, refusing the company of Kristoff so he would not take up any of the precious time that could be spent between her and Elsa alone.

The trek from the castle to the forest was an easy one for Anna, which she had since taken many times before. Her horse knew the way by heart, and nothing deigned to bother them along the way. All in all, the journey was a peaceful one.

By the time Anna arrived at the forest most of the available daylight hours had passed, twilight seeping thickly through the trees to greet her. Dismounting, she called out for Gale, hoping to send word to her sister that she had come for a surprise visit. Empty air answered her with its uncanny stillness, no sign of Gale to be found, nor any other beings, spirit or mortal. Unperturbed, Anna ventured forward into the wood hoping to catch site of one of its inhabitants, pulling her trusty mount alongside her.

Had she paid slightly more attention to the legends of her mother's tribe, rather than focusing primarily on Elsa in her previous visits, she may have known to turn around and leave. Before Anna had made it more than a few paces into the bush, something was upon her, knocking the breath from her lungs as she was pinned to the damp earth, her skull colliding harshly with rock and twig. Her vision blurred with tears as she gasped desperately for air, struggling against her attacker. Warm wetness found her neck before it was engulfed in searing pain, her flesh torn through with razor sharp teeth.

With her final garbled breath, Anna cried out for Elsa.


	2. Lovely Dream

Anna awoke slowly, as she always did, as though dragging herself unwillingly from a lovely dream. Though she couldn't remember dreaming, only darkness, and quiet, and peace.

As she opened her eyes to the concerned face of her sister, Anna considered that perhaps she had really only just fallen asleep and this was the lovely dream. Elsa's tears upon her face quickly discredited that thought, and Anna reached up a hand to wipe them away, cupping her sister's cool cheek.

"Elsa, why are you crying?"

Sniffling in an unattractive manner, Elsa pulled Anna tighter into her embrace, apologizing profusely through her sobs, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner, Anna. I could have protected you."

Anna wrinkled her nose in confusion, unsure of what Elsa was talking about, or even how they were here together. She was still so tired, like she had just run a marathon, or climbed a mountain in a blizzard. Her head buzzed dully.

"Thank God, the bleeding has stopped, and you're awake now. You'll be okay, Anna, I promise."

Bleeding? Is that what she smelled? The sharp metallic tang hovered in the air around them, sitting heavily in Anna's throat. She didn't feel injured, just exhausted. It didn't matter to her anyway. She curled in closer to her older sister, suddenly noticing how cold she felt. Anna turned her face into a still sobbing Elsa, using her to block out the cloying scent.

Giving herself a moment to enjoy the proximity to her beloved sister as she more fully woke up, Anna took stock of the situation. She vaguely remembered making the trip to see Elsa, which would partially explain why the woman was now holding her. Anna also thought about what Elsa had said about her bleeding, and how she wasn't here to protect her. She surmised that she had been attacked, but had no real memory of the event. Furthermore, Anna felt completely fine, and was becoming more alert with each passing second.

She was certainly aware enough now of the position they were in. Elsa's arms held her possessively, caging her in a frantic embrace. Anna's cheek rested upon her sister's breast, her ear pressed up against the older woman's erratic heartbeat. The overpowering aura of her own blood turning to a faint backdrop compared to the cool pine sweetness coming from Elsa.

Anna shifted up, wanting to be closer to the addicting aroma. She would have blushed at the situation if she hadn't nearly been bled dry. Thanking the spirits for small mercies, she brought her face closer to the exposed skin at her sister's collar, burying her face in the crook of Elsa's neck where she placed a small kiss.

"Wh-what are you doing, Anna?"

Elsa recoiled slightly, her grip on the younger girl loosening. With her immediate grief and worry out of the way, her magic began to sense something was terribly amiss. There was definitely something wrong with Anna, even more so than Elsa had previously thought. Her magic trilled within her, screaming at her to notice the danger. Her worry for Anna only increased as a result, and she cupped the younger girl's face in her hands- Both tacky with barely dried blood- Searching her face for some sort of clue.

Despair washed through Anna at the sudden loss of closeness, but she stilled as Elsa gazed into her eyes. A terrible yearning slowly grew within her, and she was drowning in it helplessly. She had always been attracted to her sister on some level, but it was like her feelings had now been magnified a hundredfold, consuming her entire being. She could feel the uncomfortable stickiness of her own blood plastered to her clothes and skin, giving her some measure of perverse joy, and fidgeted in her place on Elsa's lap.

"Elsa, I don't... Feel right."

Anna tore her eyes from her sister's, glancing between her lips and the spot on her neck she had recently kissed, unsure which looked more appealing. Her head continued to buzz, and her throat burned faintly. She swallowed loudly, hoping to ease sensation, but only succeeding in making it worse. A gnawing emptiness made itself known in the pit of her stomach as she mentally traced the pale blue veins beneath Elsa's alabaster skin.

With surprising strength for someone so recently on death's door, Anna placed her hands upon her sister, pushing her down to the ground and moving to sit astride her, face still held in the older woman's cold palms.

Elsa's eyes stared up in shock, her pupils growing wider as her heart rate increased and her body responded to the implications of her new position. She was no stranger to impure thoughts of her younger sister, and had left castle life behind partially as a result of it, not wanting to corrupt the kind young Anna when she was only just coming into herself as a person, and as a leader. But here she was, pinning her down with obvious lust in her eyes.

Something screamed in Elsa's mind, urging her not to let her guard down; Reminding her that there was something very, very wrong with Anna. But the younger girl's face morphed into a pleased grin, as though reading her thoughts.

Anna could tell as soon as Elsa had looked up into her eyes that her older sister was responding favourably to this new dynamic. She could hear it in the way her heart pounded; See it as her face flushed with colour; Feel it in the way she trembled against Anna's body. She was aware in the back of her mind that she would normally never be so blatantly forward, least of all with her beloved sister who she had worked so hard to earn the love and friendship of. But something about Anna had changed, and she found she really didn't care anymore. With her sister lying prone beneath her, Anna gave in to her instincts.


End file.
